Veelas y Elfos
by yuu9911
Summary: Por que el harry potter seria el salvador del mundo mágico, todo lo relacionado a el debía ser increíble, pero ser una criatura mágica no estaba entre sus planes, y menos que EL fuera su pareja. -Esto tiene que ser una broma- -créeme a mi me no me molesta-dijo sonriendo. T mas adelante M parejas:(drarry,BZ/RW,PP/HG,etc) EN ADOPCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

_Este será mi primer fic de más de dos caps no sé cuántos tendrá pero lo intentare hacer largo_

_Habla_- bla bla-

_Piensa_ "idiota"

_Parsel_**"****_hola nagini_****"**

_Hechizos_**: expeliarmus**

_Es en 6to año, los hechos de 6to año no pasaran, la historia podría considerarse un UA._

_**Advertencias: **__ooc en varios personajes, cambio en la trama original, posible lemon en un futuro y slash, si algo de esto no te agrada arriba a la izquierda de tu navegador está el retroceso._

11:50 faltaba muy poco para que al fin tuviera 16 y recibiría una herencia que se activaba en su familia a los 16b pero según lo que Sirius logro explicarle cuando ocurriera le llegaría una carta de parte de su padre.

11:55 cinco minutos más y recibiría su herencia, era de una creatura mágica, con mucha magia y que para su tortura tenia pareja destinada. Aunque llevaba desde 4 teniendo sueños no aptos para su edad con cierto personaje.

11:59 un minuto y por alguna razón se sentía muy cansado.

10…. Esperaba que no fuera tan malo el cambio

9…. Que dirían mione y ron cuando les diga

8…. Solo espero que ginny me deje en paz este año

7…. Espero que entienda que no me gusta

6… bueno le gustaban los chicos lo descubrió en 4to

5…. Solo 5 segundos y listo

4…me siento estaño

3… esta todo borroso

2... aquí viene

1...0 Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

Después de decir eso sintió un enorme dolo en todo su cuerpo, era tan doloroso como el cruciatos no más. Cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor intentado no gritar o los dusley vendrían.

Y después todo se volvió negro.

Despertó por el picoteo en su ventana, eran pig la lechuza de ron con regalos, también de parte de mione y otra lechuza que jamás había visto.

Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo más ligero de lo normal, pero no dándole importancia se acercó a las aves liberándolas de sus paquetes.

"Feliz cumpleaños Harry

Debe de ser horrible el tener que pasarlo en casa de los muggles, pero Dumbledore te dijo que no estaba bien que vinieras a pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera.

Por alguna razón también nos dijo que no te escribiéramos, que necesitabas tiempo pero al menos espero que él no se entere que te envié esta carta, oye los gemelos te enviaron algunos de sus golosinas y cosas para bromas, será increíble hacerles bromas a los slytherin en especial a malfloy y su grupo, será increíble.

De todas maneras nos vemos en el tren como siempre.

Ron"

Tal como decía la carta las golosinas y todas esas cosas se encontraban en una pequeña cajita encogidas sonrió, ahora la siguiente carta.

"feliz cumpleaños Harry

Lamento que estés con tus tíos en este momento pero eso no significa que sea tan malo tienes mucho tiempo para hacer tus deberes y ni se te ocurra pedirme los míos

De cualquier forma mi regalo es un libro que te ayudara en oculmancia ya que lo necesitas.

Con cariño Hermione"

Ella siempre preocupándose por los estudios, el día en que no lo haga significa que voldemort gano.

Solo quedaban dos cartas eran las que había dejado la lechuza que jamás había vista, una era de parte de su padre y la otra era de Gringotts, decidió abrir primero la de Gringotts.

"Señor Potter

Se solicita su presencia antes de su partida a Hogwarts en la oficina principal del banco

Deseamos informales las bóvedas que le pertenecen por herencia

Presidente de Gringotts"

Que extraño el solo tenía la bóveda que le habían dejado para ir a Hogwarts, echo iría hoy mismo, ya solo quedaba la carta de su padre, esta le ayudaría con su herencia, tomando un largo respiro la abrió lentamente.

"Querido hijo

Si lees estos significa que no estoy contigo en este momento para guiarte con respecto a tu herencia, pero primero.

Feliz cumpleaños 16 hijo, te imagino alto bastante parecido a mí pero con los ojos de Lily.

Para empezar te diré que por generaciones los Potter hemos guardado en silencio nuestra herencia mágica, hijos somos creatura mágicas, sin importan con que se mezcle nuestra sangre siempre esta será más fuerte, somos elfos antiguos (1), un tipo de elfo que son considerados la realeza ante los demás.

Tu cuerpo recibirá muchos cambios cuando recibas la herencia y dependiendo del sexo de tu pareja, tu apariencia será diferente Harry.

Si tu pareja es chica es muy posible tu apariencia sea igual o más masculina, si es un chico será más femenina, pero no te asustes no significa nada malo y no estoy en contra mis abuelos fueron hombres los dos.

En el momento que sepas quien es tu pareja, debes saber que en eso somos como los veelas, bastantes celosos, pero solo eso.

Espero que encuentres a tu pareja tan rápido como yo hijo.

Buena suerte

Con cariño

Tu padre, James Charlus Potter"

Entonces esa era su herencia, espera "cambios físicos", salió corriendo al baño a mirarse en el espejo y quedo en shock.

-no…. Pero q- no era posible o si

"si es un chico será más femenina", si debió haber supuesto que al ser Harry Potter nada en el sería normal.

_(1): no me refiero a los domésticos, si no a unos muy parecidos a un elfo de sinda, si quieren una referencia busquen a Legolas._

_Aquí hasta hoy, intentare subir el próximo en esta semana o la siguiente, si no lo hago tengan paciencia por favor, mi situación familiar no es muy buena._

_Para resumir es muy doloroso que quien te escuche y se preocupe por ti es solo tu hermano mayor. Por favor entiendan._

_Hago esto para tranquilizarme, de todas maneras que hayan disfrutado del cap._

_CIAO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayo hoy me siento de mejor humor y después de que mi hermano me tirara de la cama para levantarme y encerrarme en el baño, aquí estoy escribiendo el nuevo cap._

Habla- bla-

Piensa "idiota"

Parsel**"hola nagini"**

Hechizos**: expeliarmus**

**_Advertencias:_**_ooc en varios personajes, cambio en la trama original, posible lemon en un futuro y slash, si algo de esto no te agrada arriba a la izquierda de tu navegador está el retroceso._

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Su pelo seguía corto pero se veía más sedoso y suave, su altura se había reducido un poco, sus caderas se veían más anchas, sus rasgos delicados y femeninos, con unos labios color cereza que invitaban a besarlos.

"basta Harry, lo importante ahora es ocultar esto para ir al mundo mágico, solo espero que nadie se dé cuenta" fue a su cuarto y conjuro un glamor de su antigua apariencia, solo quedaba esperar para ir al callejón diagon.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Iba caminando Gringotts, se detuvo para ver los nuevos modelos de la Snitch dorada.

-baya pero si es san Potter- ya enserio porque todos lo slytherin escupían su apellido.

-ah malfoy eres tu- "Harry tranquilo, no le saltes arriba"

-parece que no estas con los pobretones ni la sangre sucia- Harry frunció en seño nadie insultaba a sus amigos delante de él y menos su rubio "Harry pero qué diablos estás pensando"

-y desde cuando te interesa con quien ande malfoy, o acaso tomaste un extraño interés en mi-cuando termino de hablar vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de malfoy, sonrió talvez sería divertido ver sus reacciones.

-me tengo que ir adiós –"bien Harry, creo que a esto se refería papa en la carta "sentía celos de solo pensar con quien se Draco estaba en el callejón diagon.

Espera acaso significaba que él era su pareja-esto tiene que ser una broma-primero Gringotts, luego ya pensaría en eso

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Ya en Gringotts, se acercó a un goblin.

-disculpe soy Harry Potter y me enviaron una carta- el goblin lo miro de arriba a bajo

-sígame el jefe quiere hablar con usted-y así lo hiso

Y se encontró en una enorme oficina decorada al estilo griego, buen gusto por cierto.

-siéntese señor Potter, soy Magnok el presidente de Gringotts, bien le explicare al recibir su herencia es totalmente capaz de manejar las siguientes bóvedas:

La bóveda Potter heredada de sus padres

La bóveda Black heredada de su padrino Sirius Black

La bóveda Gryffindor heredada de su ante pasado Godric Grifinndor

La bóveda Ravenclaw heredada de su ante pasado Rowena Ravenclaw

Y por último la bóveda Artois (1) por su herencia de elfo antiguo.

"era tan o más rico que los Malfoy, pero ¿por qué nunca supe de estas bóvedas?"

-disculpe, señor Magnok ¿por qué no sabía sobre estas bóvedas?-

-le enviábamos cartas cada vez que hacían un retiro de la bóveda Potter en las cuales le informábamos de las bóvedas de su familia, ¿me está diciendo que nunca recibió una carta?-

-esta es la primera carta que recibo del banco, ¿Quién está sacando dinero de la bóveda Potter?-

-los últimos trasmites fueron hacia la bóveda Dumbledore, pero con lo que ha dicho imagino que usted nunca autorizo dicho trasmite-

-no-

-bien hare que todo el dinero sea devuelto a la bóveda Potter, aquí están las llaves de todas sus bóvedas, encantado de guardar todo su dinero-

-gracias-"tenía que averiguar por qué Dumbledore hacia eso"

- ya no se en quien confiar- murmuro mientras caminaba

Estaba decidido a saber la verdad talvez encontraría algo en la casa de Sirius iría allí inmediatamente.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa de Sirius, fue poco el tiempo que duro hay pero fueron buenos momentos.

-Harry Potter, no pensé volver a verte por aquí- dijo el cuadro de Walburga Black ¿amablemente?

Harry la miro extrañado no se preocupe solo vengo a investigar un poco en la biblioteca-

-realmente quiero hablar usted Sr. Potter- wow no escupió su apellido

-¿qué quiere hablar conmigo?-si ella quería hablar con él tenía que ser muy importante

-conocí a tu padre, de una familia muy poderosa debo admitir, me agradaba el chico-parecía que de verdad le agrado

-por ser un sangre pura ¿cierto?-

-en parte, pero te recuerdo que tú también lo eres-

-no, no lo soy mi madre era una nacida de muggles- no diría sangre sucia eso es estúpido

-pero la familia Potter tenía una herencia de sangre, me imagino que ya la recibiste-

-sí, ¿pero como usted sabe eso?- no lo iba a matar saber mas

-Dorea Potter era mi prima, antes de casarse con tu abuelo era una Black-

-eso a usted la convierte en algo parecido como mi tía abuela- se estaba informando bastante, y esta información podría ser útil en un futuro

-exacto, y en cuanto a tu herencia, al tenerla no podrías ser un mestizo, para las demás familias, tu serias un sangre pura-

-entonces, si tienes una herencia mágica eres un sangre pura-parecía lógico

-no, lo que ocurre es que la magia purifica tu sangre-

-entonces si un nacido de muggles se casa con otro nacido de muggles su hijo sería un sangre pura-

-técnicamente, si-

Si eso era cierto entonces vería la forma de hablar con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos lo tiempo solo esperaba que no lo matara, mientras tanto buscar un libro que le explicara lo que podría hacer.

-iré a la biblioteca- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-espera, una última cosa-

-al ser una criatura mágica, quedas emancipado, al recibir tu herencia (2) puedes quedarte aquí si así lo deseas-

Era totalmente libre, ya no tenía que volver con los Dursley, pero tenía que ir por sus cosas, será mejor que lo hiciera de inmediato.

-vuelvo dentro de poco, tengo que buscar mis cosas-dijo saliendo por la puerta oyendo la risa leve de Walburga black ante esto.

0000000000Draco & Harry000000000

Y ya se encontraban todas sus cosas en su baúl, lo mejor sería comprarse algo de ropa de su talla, pero eso lo haría en otro momento, talvez con la ayuda de mione, él no tenía sentido de la moda.

Ya se iba cuando al intentar abrir la puerta.

-¡mocoso adonde crees que vas, tienes que limpiar la casa para la visita de mi hermana!-y a aparecido la ballena vernon Dursley

Se giró a verlo el ya no iba a tolerar que lo trataran como un elfo domestico-háganlo ustedes, yo no soy su sirviente-

-¡vives en esta asa y haces lo que te digo mocoso! - la cara de vernon estaba tomando un divertido color morado

-no, ya no vivo aquí, apáñenselas ustedes-y salió tomo un respiro debía tranquilizarse, sentía como su magia casi se salía de control.

-hola Harry-dijo alguien y al tener la guardia baja casi le da un ataque cardiaco.

-dios, no me asustes así-dijo girándose hacia una chica de pelo largo negro, piel bastante pálida, su altura era igual que la de él, de ojos de un azul tan claro como el del cielo, una chica simple pero muy bonita.

-jaja, realmente no pensé que te asustaría, parecías muy metido en tus pensamientos-dijo ella bastante feliz-de todas formas no piensas saludarme-

-Ana te quiero mucho pero no vuelvas a asustarme así, y hola- ella era la primera amiga que tuvo.

Una día cuando Dudley Dursley y su grupo jugaba a la cacería de Harry, ella fue la única persona que lo defendió, ganándose mala fama pero a ella no le importaba, si no fuera por ella estaba seguro que odiaría a los muggles tanto como voldemort.

-ahora ¿me dirás a dónde vas, además ibas a toda prisa?- sabía que si no le diría ello lo averiguaría sola.

-me emancipe, y voy a vivir solo de ahora en adelante- le dijo esperando una reacción.

Ella lo abrazo-felicidades Harry, ya no vivirás con los Dursley, pero ya no nos veremos todos los veranos, sabes que no vivo aquí en Europa siquiera-cierto ella venia todos los veranos de vacaciones donde su tía que vivía cerca de los Dursley.

-nos mantendremos en contacto, lo prometo- ella le sonrió.

-bien, será mejor que te vayas, parece que la ballena que tienes por tío viene de camino- ella estaba bastante feliz, bueno ella no sabía nada de la magia.

-adiós Ana-

-hasta luego Harry-ella se fue, viendo que ya se había ido decidió irse tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

0000000000Draco & Harry000000000

_(1): me lo invente, no existe pero finjamos que si, y en cuanto a las herencias, harry hará algo pero no ahora._

_(2): la razon por la cual harry quedaría emancipado, es por que al ser una criatura mágica el seria peligroso para los muggles._

_Y este es el otro cap, en cuanto a la oc quería poner a alguien muggle que apoyara a Harry y fueran amigos, tal vez en algún momento ella vuelva a aparecer pero ahora no es un personaje importante._

_Mi situación está mejor que antes pero solo un poco, espero que les hayas gustado el cap abajo hay un pequeño Omake de Naruto._

0000000000**Omake**000000000

Se encontraban Jiraiya, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Chouji, Sai y Shikamaru, en las aguas termales, un método de relajarse.

En el lado de las chicas estaban Stunade, sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten y Temari.

Todo iba bien hasta que a jiraiya se le ocurrió espiar a las chicas.

-oye, ero-sannin, no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Naruto tiene razón, además Stunade-sama esta hay-dijo Shikamaru que parecía que estaba durmiendo.

-no se preocupen no se darán cuenta-dijo jiraiya muy confiado.

-yo ya me voy- dijo Sasuke

-espérame teme- dijo Naruto siguiéndolo, al final solo quedo jiraiya.

-estos chicos, son decepcionantes- dijo buscando un hueco por el cual poder ver, sin tomar en cuenta que la pared estaba muy débil por los años.

-ohhh, parece que todas están bien dotas…. Excepto la chica haruno-(_pervertido_)

Y entonces ·crack· (_efecto de romperse)_ la pared colapso.

-¡jiraiya!- grito Stunade bastante molesta.

-¡Stunade yo no hice nada!-dijo pero no valió de nada Stunade lo envió volando de un puñetazo.

Desnudo mientras volaba, había una monja viendo las estrellas con unos binoculares cuando jiraiya paso volando delante de la luna.

-mamma Tomasa, un angeló, un angeló-

-¿las tiene fuera?- a la pregunta la chica volvió a mirar y dijo. (_Se refiere a las alas)_

-si dos bolas y un pierrot-

END

_CIAO._


	3. Chapter 3

_Realmente siento a quienes no les gusto el Omake u.u lo hiso mi hermano y no quise quitarlo por eso. Gracias a quienes me están apoyando me hace sentir mejor cada vez que leo un Review._

_Respuesta a los review anónimos (talvez resuelva alguna duda de los otros):_

_Sylvanie: no me ofendes en realidad estoy feliz, gracias por los consejos__los tomare muy en cuenta, y en cuanto al beta Reader sí creo que me tendré que conseguir a alguien, no siempre puedo confiar en mi hermano con las correcciones._

_Alexis: me alegro que te gustara y gracias por preocuparte y tu apoyo eso ayuda mucho._

_Yo: siento que no te gustara el segundo cap u.u pero me podrías decir que más no te gusto además del Omake para así no volver a cometer ese error._

_Neko: bueno si te respondiera con la verdad seria spoiler pero yo no puse en el resumen ron, Hermione o Dumbledore bashin ;)_

_MIKU D' JURI: no te preocupes no me molesta eso, mis amigos hacen lo mismo._

**_Advertencias:_**___ooc en varios personajes, cambio en la trama original, posible lemon en un futuro y slash, si algo de esto no te agrada arriba a la izquierda de tu navegador está el retroceso._

_Sin más al fic_

_Che lo Voluttà_

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Y aquí estaba en el andén 9 ¾, en el tren camino a Hogwarts, se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre los elfos y tipos de elfos, talvez saber lo ayudaría bastante.

-hola hermano, ¿Qué lees? No me digas que mione te ha corrompido-dijo su mejor amigo Ron Weasley sentándose en el asiento de enfrente.

-ron, ¿qué tiene de malo leer un libro?- esta vez hablo Hermione Granger sentándose al lado de ron

-mione no te enojes, sabes que ron siempre dirá lo mismo- siempre le pareció divertida lo forma en la cual esos dos discutían.

-pero cierto ¿Qué lees?- pregunto mione

-pues la verdad tengo que contarles algo muy importante, pero deben prometerme que no le diran a nadie- dijo mientras ponía un hechizo silenciador y bloqueaba la puerta con otro

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi hermano- dijo ron sin querer preguntar el por qué Harry tendría sus razones

-está bien, guardare el secreto Harry- dijo mione con una sonrisa

-bien, pues lo que ocurre es que el día de mi cumpleaños recibí una herencia mágica-dijo y miro a sus amigos al ver que se quedaban en silencio siguió.

-resulta que soy un Elfo- dijo esperando una reacción solo esperaba que no fuera mala.

-es increíble Harry ¿de qué tipo? , ¿Por qué? , ¿Qué puedes hacer?- dijo mione muy emocionada

-hey, tranquila mione, sé que eres curiosa pero deja que Harry respire son demasiadas preguntas-dijo ron divertido por la reacción de mione

-¿no les molesta?-pregunto Harry todavía tenía que contarles sobre la pareja y mostrarles su nueva apariencia.

-¿Por qué debería? Es increíble hermano- dijo ron sonriente

-cierto, ahora responde mis preguntas-dijo mione muy curiosa

-bien, pues soy un elfo antiguo según tengo entendido, es una herencia de los Potter y todavía no lo tengo muy claro-dijo respondiendo a las preguntas.

Hermione lo miro y pareció recordar algo, sabía que le iba a hacer más preguntas.

-¿tu apariencia cambio? Por qué imagino que si-dijo mione y ron a su lado solo escuchaba él no sabía nada de eso así que Hermione se encargaría de las preguntas.

-si lo hiso pero antes de mostrarles les explicare, nuestra apariencia depende mucho de nuestra pareja destinada, si es una chica sería bastante masculina y si es un chico lo contrario- "conociendo a Hermione seguro ya se dio cuenta"

-entonces tu pareja es un chico-dijo Hermione como si nada, causando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Harry.

-¡mione!- dijo Harry con reproche

-¿Qué?, por la forma en que lo decías era muy obvio Harry- dijo Hermione le encantaba saberlo todo

-y ¿Quién es hermano?-realmente esa pregunta se la esperaba pero no de ron.

-ehhh- Harry realmente dudaba si decirles.

-vamos Harry sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado

-claro hermano, no te preocupes, mientras no sea un slytherin no habrá problema-dijo pensando que con eso tranquilizaba a Harry logrando el efecto contrario.

-bueno… ese es el problema, es un slytherin-dijo Harry "me van a odiar" pensó tristemente

El silencio inundo el lugar y luego.

-no te preocupes hermano si es por ti me atrevo a soportar a un slytherin- dijo ron rompiendo la tensión.

-ron está en lo cierto Harry no te preocupes, te apoyamos en todo- dijo Hermione sonriéndole dulcemente.

-gracias chicos-dijo Harry realmente feliz se alegraba de tener amigos como ellos.

-y ahora nos mostraras tu verdadera apariencia- dijo Hermione en modo quiero saberlo todo.

-está bien mione, pero- fue interrumpido por ron.

-no se lo diremos a nadie Harry, confía en nosotros hermano- Harry suspiro ante esto y cerrando los ojos dejo caer el glamour, oye el suspiro de sorpresa de mione y de ron no oyó nada así que lo volvió a levantar.

-Harry, eres hermoso todos querrán ser tu pareja-dijo mione causando un sonrojo en Harry y bastante emocionada.

-hermano, no tendrás problemas con tu pareja, pero te sugiero que tengas cuidado con los pervertidos- dijo ron algo preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-ron tu más que nadie sabes que no me dejo de meter en problemas no me extrañaría que algo ocurriera-dijo Harry "claro por qué yo soy el niño que vivió y por eso los problemas lo persiguen"

-chicos ya casi llegamos, tenemos que ponernos las túnicas-dijo mione parándose para ir a cambiarse.

A esto tanto ron como Harry se prepararon para la llegada a Hogwarts.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

_Perdón si es muy corto pero estoy en proceso de mudanza, me voy a mudar con mi novio (unas de las causas de los problemas con mis padre) y como vive en muy lejos no tengo mucho tiempo, espero poder hacerlo más largo para la semana que viene si es que todo sale bien._

_CIAO BACIANO_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola todos al final todo resulto bien, pues no es que sea mayor de edad solo tengo 15 pero viviré con él y mi hermano todo quedo claro un dia antes de mudarnos, y mi situación empeoro U.U por eso me mude de mi casa y como mi hermano y mi novio (son amigos de la infancia) viven en una casa juntos me mude con ellos._

_**Advertencias: **__ooc en varios personajes, cambio en la trama original, posible lemon en un futuro y slash, si algo de esto no te agrada arriba a la izquierda de tu navegador está el retroceso._

_Sin más al fic_

_Che lo Voluttà_

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

El tren acababa de llegar y al salir pudo ver como los de primero se reunían a todos se les veía nerviosos y emocionados, quien diría que una vez él estuvo en su lugar.

-vamos Harry tenemos que conseguir un carruaje vacío- le recordó mione a Harry.

-claro mione, no sería bueno el tener que separarnos- dijo ron

Buscaron un carruaje pero antes de entrar Harry sintió como si alguien lo mirara fijamente, se había acostumbrado a que lo miraran pero por alguna razón era diferente.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- le pregunto ron preocupado

-ehhh…. No nada- dijo para subir al carruaje sin saber que un par de ojos color plata lo habían estado mirando.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

-entonces Dray eres un veela y ya sabes quién es tu pareja- dijo Pansy Parkinson sentada en el carruaje en frente a un molesto Draco malfoy llevaban demasiado tiempo hablando de este tema.

En el carruaje también se encontraban Blaise zabine y Theodore Nott los cuales veían bastantes divertidos la situación de Draco desde que Pansy supo que Draco ya sabía quién era su pareja quería saberlo pero Draco era un hueso duro de roer.

-vamos Dray dime quien es o ¿es que es uno de nosotros?- en ese momento Draco la miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-¿soy yo?- dijo ella esperando reacción de Draco

-por morgana no, no es uno de ustedes- dijo ya cansado de todo esto

-¿entonces quién es?- volvió a preguntar ella provocando un suspiro cansado en Dray

-ya déjalo Pans, estoy seguro que él lo dirá cuando se le dé la gana-dijo theo leyendo un libro, enserio como termino en slydherin.

-además-esta vez hablo Blaise-yo estoy seguro de quien es-dijo con altanería

-¿¡enserio!? ¡Dime, dime!- decía Pansy ella solo quería ayudar a su amigo

-Blaise…..-dijo en modo de advertencia Draco

-vamos de todas formas lo averiguara es Pans- dijo Blaise causando un suspiro en Draco y theo

-bien, ilumínanos, oh gran Blaise-dijo un theo queriendo que esto terminara tenía muchas cosas que planear.

-su pareja, es bastante obvio de que es Potter- dijo este

-¡Potter! Wow-dijo theo impresionado, Draco solo miraba a la ventana

-genial-dijo esta vez Pansy-cuando sean pareja poder hacer que se quite esas horribles gafas-dijo esta

-y ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?- le pregunto Blaise

-obvio su color de ojos es tan hermoso y esas horribles cosas solo estorban-dijo esta como si nada

-no estén tan seguros de que har…. Potter aceptará así como así ser mi pareja-dijo Draco viendo que ya se acercaban a Hogwarts

-es más que obvio que aceptara-dijo un Blaise muy confiado siendo respaldado por una Pansy muy emocionada

-y ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- le pregunto con curiosidad Draco

-demasiado Gryffindor te dice algo- respondió Blaise con una sonrisa.

Los carruajes llegaron al fin y antes de comenzar a caminar Draco hiso un último comentario.

-no soy el único que se derrite por un león- dijo sorprendiendo a los otros 3 que estaban con él se miraron y decidieron que lo mejor era seguirlo ya hablarían.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Ya se encontraban en el comedor, solo faltaba que los de primero entraran para ser organizados, Draco y su grupo se encontraban esperando esto.

-parece que ocurrió algo entre la chica Weasley y Potter-dijo muy tranquilo theo provocando que Draco mirara y era cierto a diferencia de antes Harry parecía no querer sentarse cerca de ella como si tuviera miedo pero ¿de qué?

-¿a qué le tendrá miedo Potter?-le pregunto a Pansy que estaba a su lado Blaise más porque era la hermana de su pelirrojo.

Pero Pans no respondió estaba más centrada viendo como su mione hablaba con Weasley y Potter.

-Pans reacciona-dijo Draco intentando que parpadeara moviéndola un poco.

-ehhh…. Lo siento-dijo disculpándose

-no deberías mirar tan fijamente se pueden dar cuenta-le advirtió theo mirando a cierto chico tímido de Gryffindor, para después volver a su libro.

-no creo-dijo Blaise-solo mira a Draco lleva rato mirando a Potter y este ni cuenta- termino este causando una miranda matadora de parte del mencionado.

Las puertas se abrieron entrando por esta los de primer año, después de la selección de casa la cena empezó.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Ya empezada la cena vio que mione se encontraba hablando con una chica no reconocía quien era, ron hablaba con Seamus que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y él hablaba con ginny.

-entonces es por eso que no puedo ser tu novio ginny, lo siento- le dijo algo apenado

-la verdad no me esperaba eso pero no te preocupes si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme-dijo ella sonriendo agarrando la mano de Harry.

Él le sonrió también y sintió un ardor en su nuca, alguien lo estaba mirando de nuevo, solo esperaba que no fuera un acosador.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

La cena ya había terminado, maldecía mil veces a los Black por mezclarse con los veelas, a su veela por haber elegido a Potter y mil veces más a Potter por ser tan malditamente caliente. ¡Alto! En que estaba pensando Potter no era caliente él era…. Un pecado andante ¡mierda! Odia su instinto veela no podía odiar a Potter.

Al ser prefecto tenía que patrullar ese tiempo podía pensar y aclarar su mente, al menos sabía que Potter no estaría cerca…. Olvídenlo aquí la pregunta ¿Qué hacía Potter afuera después del toque de queda?

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Después de haber hablado con ginny y haberle mostrado su actual apariencia tuvo que huir, primero mione y luego ginny, él era un chico no usaba vestido y menos se pondría uno, sus amigas estaban locas, estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él.

-vaya pero si es san Potter atrapado in fragante fuera del toque de queda- "malfoy porque tenía que ser el"

-no te preocupes Draco ya vuelvo a mi sala común-dijo sabiendo que llamarlo por su nombre provocaría algo, vio la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-no te di permiso de llamarme por mi nombre-dijo Draco pero no era como si lo molestara

Harry se acercó algo a él casi tocando sus labios-y si yo quiero llamarte así ¿me darías el permiso _Draco_?-

-_si_… digo no Potter será mejor que te alejes-dijo Draco algo sonrojado

-pero yo no puedo ya que me estas sosteniendo- y tal como había dicho, Draco lo tenía sostenido de la cintura, lo soltó rápidamente y no pudo evitar reír levemente. "ya le preguntare a mione sobre esto"

-no vemos Draco-dijo dándole un beso MUY cercano a la boca apropósito y yéndose corriendo, riendo levemente de su travesura.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Después de que Harry saliera corriendo decidió que debía moverse no podía quedarse parado como un idiota, su veela le reclamaba por qué dejo ir a Potter, por qué en ese momento no lo hiso gemir su nombre de manera poco elegante, mierda mejor iba al baño de prefectos tenía que encargarse de cierto problema entre sus piernas.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Después de llegar a la sala común suspiro fue divertido, talvez el provocar a malfoy sería su nuevo hobby, lo mejor sería ir a dormir mañana tenia cosas que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente decidió despertarse más temprano vio la hora 7:00 tenían mucho tiempo pero ron aún seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa malévola tomo una de sus plumas y convirtiéndola en una pequeña y inofensiva araña la puso sobre su cabeza y fue al baño no podía dejar ver que fue cosa suya.

-¡ahhhhhhhh! ¡Harry ayuda!- oyó el grito de ron y no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir ganas de reír

-que ocurre ron-dijo algo preocupado mione llego corriendo al cuarto.

-¡a-araña quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!-decía corriendo de un lado a otro no pudo evitar comenzar a reír era tan divertido.

-¡Harry no te burles!-le dijo mione mientras le quitaba la araña a ron de su hombro.

-perdón jajaja es solo que no pude evitarlo-decía entre risas Harry.

Después de ayudar a ron con la "araña" se encontraban en el comedor y la escena de anoche se vio repetida ron hablaba con Seamus, mione esta ves hablaba con Pavarati y él hablaba con ginny la cual hablaba de lo lindo que se vería con maquillaje y un vestido, otra vez sintió el ardor en su nuca solo que esta ves sabía quién era.

El trio dorado se encontraba camino a su primera clase y el tema de conversación era lo que había pasado en el comedor.

-¿no creen que es extraño?-pregunto mione

-si por que los slytherin tomarían interés en nosotros ¿tú que crees Harry?- le pregunto ron

-yo creo que están paranoicos-respondió este recibiendo un zape de mione-bueno ya, si es extraño-

-tal vez tenga que ver con la pareja de Harry-dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué lo dices mione?-le pregunto ron a su gran amiga.

-talvez la pareja de Harry sea también una criatura mágica, creo que debería buscar en libros un poco-dijo está sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-será mejor que la dejemos investigar a ella sola no quiero ir a la biblioteca-dijo ron con pesadez.

-tienes razón- le respondió Harry

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Se encontraban en la sal común no veían a mione desde que terminaron las clases, cosa que los estaba preocupando, pero por la puerta entro ella algo apresurada.

-chicos tengo que decirles lo que encontré vayamos a su habitación-dijo ella jalando del brazo a un pobre Harry.

Ya en la habitación ron y Harry estaban sentados en sus camas y Hermione parada preparada para darles la noticia.

-veela-dijo esta sin más

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta al unísono de los dos

-la pareja de Harry es un veela, es lo único que puede explicar la actitud de los slydherin en la mañana-les respondió mione.

-y ¿por qué los sly nos miraban tanto?- pregunto ron.

-ron ¿que estábamos haciendo cada uno?- le pregunto mione

-pues tu hablabas con Pavarati, Harry con ginny y yo con Seamus que estaba muy raro…. ¡celos!- dijo ron muy sorprendidos

-exacto-dijo mione-no solo eso que al ser un veela la pareja de Harry tiene un aura llamada allure veela, que según lo que sientan las personas alrededor lo muestran aunque no quieran-dijo está resumiendo lo que había investigado

-entonces ¿los slytherin estaban celosos?-dijo ron extrañado

-pues según lo que investigue si- dijo mione

-es bueno para ustedes-dijo Harry poniéndose delante de la puerta-significa que los sly que tanto ustedes aman están interesados-dijo mientras salía corriendo sabiendo que la cara de ellos dos era todo un poema.

"Este año va a ser muy divertido "pensó Harry mientras oía a ron mione gritar su nombre.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

_Intente hacerlo más largo, espero y les guste y tengo una pregunta:_

_¿Quieren lemon en la historia? Lo pregunto por qué primero me tengo que preparar mentalmente nunca he escrito uno._

_Bueno otra cosa me siento igual que Harry con lo de los vestido odio que mis amigas me digan que me vería bien con vestido y maquillaje._

_CIAO_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holoooo, he vuelto y antes de empezar el fic quiero que dejar en claro lo siguiente:_

_Me resulta el colmo de las cosas que alguien, a quien ni siquiera le interesa la mitad de lo que escribes, termine por arrancarte o amargarte una actividad que se supone realizas para disfrutar. Señores, escribir fanfics es un __hobby__. Quienes nos tomamos el tiempo de plasmar nuestras ideas y narrarlas a través de las palabras, lo hacemos porque disfrutamos de ello, porque nos gusta. No lo hacemos por los aplausos, ni para ganar concursos de literatura. Es más, creo que puedo deducir que los únicos con los que compartimos esta afición somos nosotros mismos. No es justo que nadie te arrebate algo que te gusta, solo por las ganas de molestar, o porque no va con sus ideas. Hay que respetar ciertos formatos, eso es cierto y son parte de las reglas de Fanfiction, pero el tráfico de ideas es __libre__, mientras no atente contra la integridad de otra persona. Por lo demás, podemos escribir de lo que nos plazca. Estoy seguro de que siempre habrá una personita a la que le guste lo que escribimos._

_Entonces, ¿se vale comentar? Sí. ¿Se vale criticar? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Creo que a todos nos gusta recibir mensajes en los que se nos dan consejos acerca de cómo mejorar, de cómo escribir mejores historias, y de cómo crecer como escritores. Pero todo esto debe hacerse dentro de un marco de respeto para con el escritor y para con sus lectores. Las fanfics son gratis, no cuesta nada leerlos ni perdemos nada en sentarnos a esperar que un escritor madure poco a poco. Pero todo esto lleva tiempo, práctica y esfuerzo. Si desde el principio los destruimos, arruinamos su inspiración y los asediamos a abandonar el mundo del Fanfiction, me parece que pierde el fandom, pierden los lectores y perdemos todos._

_Y mientras estuve escribiendo esto mi hermano estuvo apoyándome y ayudándome de paso pueden visitar su perfil __**XIX-Phanthom.**_

**_Advertencias:_**_ooc en varios personajes (creo que la mayoría), cambio en la trama original, posible lemon en un futuro y slash, si algo de esto no te agrada arriba a la izquierda de tu navegador está la flecha de retroceso._

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Después de un largo día de clases, se encontraban el trio dorado y Neville en la sala común de Gryffindor, ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez mágico, Neville leía un libro de herbologia y Hermione un libro de transformaciones.

-¿Harry, has hablado con Dumbledore?- le pregunto Hermione dejando su libro de lado.

-no, pensaba hacerlo mañana-respondió Harry no sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿ustedes creen que esta guerra termine?- pregunto Neville

-no lo sé, pero espero que nadie más muera a causa de ella- dijo Harry, todos lo miraron sabiendo cómo se sentiría.

-¿y si hubiese una manera de que terminara sin más muertes?- pregunto esta vez ron.

-¿Cómo cuál?- pregunto Neville

-talvez a Dumbledore se le ocurra algo, no se-dijo ron.

-o nosotros podríamos hacer algo, solo necesitamos investigar un poco- dijo mione levantándose de su asiento.

-¿y que deberíamos investigar?, no como si existiera un libro sobre como terminar una guerra- dijo ron

-no, pero si hay libros que hablan sobre guerras, la mayoría muggle- respondió Nev

-¿piensas leer todos los libros solo para encontrar una manera de terminar la guerra pacíficamente?- le pregunto Harry

-sí, ¿bien quién me ayuda?- pregunto mione, pero Harry había salido corriendo quedando solo Nev y Ron.

-¡hermano, espérame!- grito ron intentando escapar, pero Hermione ya lo había atrapado.

-¡lo siento chicos pero prefiero no fundir mi pobre cerebro!- grito Harry saliendo de la sala común.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Dumbledore hoy no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y por esta razón, se encontraba frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho intentando adivinar la clave de este año.

-¿Píldoras ácidas?- dijo con desconfianza, no sabía si era esa pero al ver que la gárgola se movía se dio cuenta de que había acertado.

-Harry, mi muchacho ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- le pregunto Dumbledore con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

-me gustaría preguntarle algo profesor- dijo sentándose en unos de los cómodos sillones del despacho.

-adelante hijo-dijo Dumbledore sentándose en su sillón.

-¿alguna vez mi padre le hablo sobre algo de la familia?- le pregunto si Dumbledore no sabía de su herencia le diría que solo tenía curiosidad.

-claro, y el que lo preguntes significa que ya recibiste tu herencia Harry ¿o me equivoco?- le respondió el profesor a Harry.

-sí, así es profesor-bien ese era un paso, ahora el que sigue.-profesor, ¿podría esto ayudar en la guerra?- le pregunto y vio al profesor Dumbledore actuar de manera pensativa

-dependiendo de cómo lo veas mi muchacho-fue la respuesta que obtuvo, se supone que estaba ahí para aclarar sus dudas no para crear otras, soltando un suspiro decidió ir a aclarar su mente, estar hay más tiempo no lo ayudaría.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Se mantuvo caminando hasta llegar a un área cerca del lago, pensó que lo mejor sería descansar un rato y se quedó sentado bajo un árbol tranquilo pensando en la guerra y en la forma de terminarla.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

Totalmente oficial se volvería loco, ¿Por qué?, pues su herencia veela se estaba encargando de hacerlo tener sueños eróticos, ¡con Potter!, solo necesitaba relajarse y no encontrarse a Potter algo le decía que no sería bueno encontrarse a Potter en el estado en que estaba.

Se mantuvo caminando un largo rato hasta llegar al lago, realmente era como si todo a su alrededor estuviera en su contra, ahí estaba Potter sentado pensó en ir devuelta al castillo hasta que noto que este se encontraba muy pensativo y serio.

Se acercó un poco provocando un leve ruido que alerto a Harry.

-a eres tu Malfoy-dijo mientras guardaba su varita-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto ya tranquilo.

-imagino que lo mismo que tu Potter, pensar- oyó una leve risa de Harry.-dudo que estemos pensando en lo mismo Malfoy- dijo el mirándolo tranquilamente.

-enserio ¿en qué estás pensando, en maneras de usar una serpiente para MHM?- Harry le había tapado la boca y en su rostro estaba en su esplendor un sonrojo.

-¿¡en que estás pensando Malfoy!?- dijo Harry aun con el sonrojo visible, Draco retiro la mano de Harry de su boca.-pues en las maneras que se puede usar una serpiente para una poción- le respondió.

-¿en que estabas pensando tu Potter?- dijo con un brillo divertido al ver que el sonrojo aumentaba, se veía adorable ¡en que estás pensando Draco Malfoy! Se reprochó a sí mismo.

-eh… nada- respondió Harry desviando la mirada.

-¿realmente Potter?-

- si cual es el problema-

-que pareces tarado, ósea el típico Gryffindor-

-claro, y tú la típica serpiente endogámica-

-realmente piensas que eres capaz de insultarme Potter-

-soy capaz de muchas cosas Malfoy-

-vaya, así que san Potter es capaz de muchas cosas- dijo en burla-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-y por qué te debe importar Malfoy- dijo Harry comenzaba a molestarse, algo que no estaba bien.

-parece que el héroe no puede hacer nada por sí solo, ¿esos parientes muggles hacen todo por ti? Apuesto que te tratan como una deidad- dijo ya a punto de irse, con su parte veela reprochándole por tratar así a Harry.

-si a eso lo llamas a que te traten como a un elfo doméstico y te encierren en un armario, pues sí, me tratan como a una deidad-dijo Harry pasando a su lado dejando a Draco en shock.

Que acababa de decir Potter, una extraña ira se formó en el sí saber su origen exacto decidió que lo mejor era intentar calmarse ya la próxima vez que se encontrara con Potter le pediría explicaciones, si no las conseguía ya lo resolvería.

0000000000Draco & Harry0000000000

_Bien este es el fin del cap, como ven Harry y Draco tuvieron otro encuentro solo que este fue un poco fuerte, iba a tenerlo antes pero no tengo internet y tengo un bloqueo que hacía que mientras escribía cada cinco minutos me golpeara la cabeza contra el teclado porque no se me ocurría nada._

_**A los de malos fic y sus autores:**__ quiero agradecerles por provocarme este bloqueo e informales algo que parece no les quedo muy claro. _

_¡Soy un chico! Y la última vez que revise no me los habían cortado._

_Gracias a mi hermano por ayudarme con el cap no lo hubiera hecho sin él. ヽ(・ω ・)ﾉ _

_y gracias a todas por apoyarme y si hay algún chico me avisan ya que al parecer la mayoría son chicas._

_talvez tarde mucho en actualizar perdon. ):_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola yo no soy yuu, soy su novio y esto no es un cap y sé que se enojaran o se decepcionaran pero es algo muy importante que tengo que hacer.

Yuu9911 o conocido por sus familiares y amigos como Anthony o tony tiene desde pequeño problemas cardiacos, no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo físico y no puede estresarse, el escribir era un escape de ese miedo que el siente de no poder seguir adelante, estoy seguro que él no lo menciono porque no quería que le tuvieran miedo a que el nunca terminara veelas y elfos, pero cuando sufres del corazón es muy difícil saber cuándo será el día.

Él está el hospital, los doctores dijeron que tenía demasiado estrés y eso provoco el ataque.

Al principio pensé que el publicar esos fics lo ayudarían a des estresarse y funcionaba hasta que su madre murió y dos días después los de LMF tiraran su método de relajación por el retrete, no le estoy echando la culpa a nadie pero era demasiada presión tanto mental como física y el cedió.

Este fic ahora queda en adopción para aquella persona que quiera envié un PM, la razón de la adopción es que él quiere que aunque no sea el que lo escriba el fic tenga un final, me disculpo con aquellos que seguían la historia pero la salud de tony es más importante.

Sé que está prohibido poner notas de autor como caps y por eso también lo pondré en su perfil.

Mis más sinceras disculpas.


End file.
